The Duck Who Knew Too Much
by BellatrixBanner
Summary: Tributo a Rebecca Banner


The Duck Who Knew Too Much

-Look! It's Donald Duck!

-Really?

-Of course!

Não era razoável andar por aquelas bandas de tempo sem um gelado na mão e um chapéu na cabeça. O cheiro do oceano no coração e protetor solar no nariz. Bandas de calor que gritavam o belo e desejoso convite de dar doces passeios no parque. Largar as crianças de todas as frustrações de lápis de cor e giz arco-íris, soltar os "crescidos" para uns rumores a serem atualizados ou sol a ser alcançado. Adolescentes não eram exceção, já que aproveitavam a distração dos ingénuos pais com desculpas de álgebra para nadarem por aqueles largos mares de mentira e adrenalina, beijos molhados atrás das árvores. Árvores verdes e maduras em altura, de castanhos conjugados e verdes partilhados, com pequenos toques de pincel cor-de-rosa, que enchiam as alegres cerejeiras. Ajustava-se a um dia típico de Verão, demasiado longe da praia, pessoas preenchiam estas zonas como formigas, com os seus cestos de piqueniques e rádios que repetidamente bombardeavam "Summertime". A par desta quadra, a temporada de aulas estava no seu limite, os testes voavam pelos céus de esquecimento, os livros encontravam-se prontos a ganharem o teimoso pó numa prateleira velha, o que assoberbava o parque com risos histéricos e os comentários do jogo de rugby.

O que tornava tão saborosa a sua ida era claramente a possibilidade de refrescar o corpo no lago que, apesar da sua dimensão reduzida, emprazava a ida de um apetecido banho, uma tentativa de fugir ao aterrador calor. Famílias e famílias nadavam por aquelas águas não tão cristalinas mas únicas de opção. Os baloiços que havia, poucos, velhos, gastos, cheios de memórias e sorrisos imberbes, eram pleiteados por bambinos que simplesmente não sabiam o que a palavra "partilha" significava. Impossível não usufruir ao máximo o diurno caloroso. Junho. Mas desta vez, melhor trocar do cliché.

A jovem mulher segurava a cintura da criança, enquanto apontava para os patos que nadavam descansados, afastados de toda a confusão das pessoas azucrinantes que teimavam em criar tsunamis para os pobres bicos amarelos. O seu longo cabelo encaracolava-se tal Yosemite de folhas secas que mesmo Outono, perplexo, oscilava os caracóis jovens da criança. Os olhos afagavam o espírito dele, estando também atentos ao movimento dos patos, transmitindo a imaginação que corria pela mente. Procurava qual a melhor vozinha de desenho animado deveria fazer para o filho, só para ouvir o riso dele.

-It doesn't look like Donald Duck, mommy… - nunca parecia convencido sobre as descobertas da mãe. Aliás, onde estaria o fato azul que via sempre na televisão? E o Mickey? Seria possível os amigos estarem separados?

-He's having a bath, baby, don't you see? "Quack stop looking at me while I'm bathing, so rude, quack" – proclamava isto com a voz mais utópica e grasnada que imaginava, tentando permanecer objetiva aos episódios que o filho assistia aos sábados à noite – "This water is so cold, quack!"

Bruce molhou a nanica mão dentro de água, provando os factos que ouvia e atirava salpicos para o pobre pato que nadou a milhas dali, fugindo aos ataques inofensivos a que estava a ser alvo. Senta-se, descansando as pernas rechonchudas e secando as mãos na relva, não parando de observar o pequeno pato que lá ia longe de todo ar humano.

-There's Goofy! – não conseguiu resistir e apontou mais do que alegre para o cão que perto das águas se refrescava, causando um pandemónio para as garotas que apanhavam sol.

-He's looking for Donald and Mickey, don't you think? "Oh Donaaald, Donaaaald". – riu-se da sua bela figura, a imitar a voz mais do que na perfeição de um personagem não muito glamoroso de se imitar. Admitia que possuía a maior das sortes por ficar meramente entretido a ver televisão e a ouvir as imitações que expunha. Apanhou a cascata num belo coque desmazelado e sorriu atrás dos óculos do sol, afagando os fios de noz entre os dedos, tão macios e puros. Atirou a cabeça para trás inspirando profundamente todos os sons que os rodeavam, perdidos e dispersos, sem nenhum significado com extensão. No entanto, algo assombrava a mente de Rebecca. Algo que ela simplesmente tinha perdido o controlo há seis anos atrás.

Todo o individuo poderia facilmente lobrigar a enorme ferida que a mulher-feita apresentava no lábio inferior, coberta por algumas camadas de gloss, base e muitas mentiras. Cortava-se com o papel. Envelope mal aberto. Ou o típico cair das escadas. Conseguia penejar inúmeras mentiras que descrevia à família e aos amigos, nos almoços de ocasião ou na rua. Era desastrada. Não tinha grande controlo sob suas mãos, os pés mal lhe respondiam e as pernas caiam atrás dessa cilada. Era algo banal as pessoas verem-lhe com alguma ferida no corpo, muitas nódoas negras. Rebecca suspeitava que provavelmente algumas delas até tinham conhecimento do que se passava atrás das portas, entre quatro paredes. Mas nunca pediu ajuda. Nunca chorou no ombro de nenhuma amiga. Nunca foi ao hospital. Não se importava com ela mesma. Considerava-se uma esposa má, quem sabe se a culpa não estaria sob os seus ombros. Algo que na realidade não estava, a culpa nunca era dela, nunca fora, mas numa situação destas, onde a saída nunca aparece em voz de anjo Gabriel, era impossível evitar. Sentia que dizia sempre a coisa errada na hora inconveniente. E isso suplantava para o seu descendente, nome metido nas constantes discussões e ameaças mas que autoria daquilo não possuía em qualquer circunstância.

E com os cortes do lábio, era comum os inchaços nas bochechas, que muitas vezes ficavam num tom negro, as lesões na barriga, as fraturas na anca (únicas situações em que era mesmo obrigada a enfrentar um médico de frente), cabelos puxados. Doía. Doía muito. Não as injúrias físicas, essas acabavam por desvanecer. Contudo, as psicológicas deixavam uma cicatriz bem maior, sempre que olhava para o filho.

Era mais forte que a mãe. Chorava em silêncio, empurrava as paredes e pegava em tudo o que tinha em frente para a proteger. Nunca fugia enquanto Rebecca gritava, implorava para que fosse embora, para que se fechasse no quarto. Não era criança de cumprir. Apesar de se meter à frente dele até perder a consciência, levava sempre uma estalada, um murro, um pontapé na frágil barriga. Puxou Bruce contra si, beijando a bochecha dele com todo o amor que residia no seu coração, todo o amor que a acompanhava desde que o carregou na barriga durante longos nove meses. A bochecha que ainda estava marcada de ontem à noite.

-Are you okay, mommy? – perguntou o garoto espevitando a face da mãe. O coração de Rebecca parou subitamente ao notar que algumas lágrimas lhe estavam a cair pelo rosto e limpou-as o mais rápido possível. Não gostava de chorar ao pé do filho.

-Yes…Yes, I am. Don't worry about mommy. – limpou o nariz a um lenço e apertou o filho junto a si, ao admirar o reflexo de luz que o lago conduzia. Reunia discernimento que punha muitas vezes Bruce na ignorância enquanto ele possuía perfeita realização daqueles pesadelos tão concretos. Tinha a perceção que nada estava bem. Estava há muitos anos atrás. Estava no dia em que se sentou naquela mesa de café, a ler _Moby Dick_ e gozara a presença de outrem, não tanto desconhecido, a sentar-se mesmo à frente dela, com um charme e magnetismo axiomático.

_"I like you."_

_ "Excuse me?"_

_"I like you" _recitou ele. E só com aquela mera afirmação tão fora do consuetudinário para se apresentar a uma pessoa, Rebecca ficara plenamente amantética por Brian. Por tudo nele. Era uma benquerença que nunca tivera sabedoria que seria executável, tão remota da Terra. Estava tudo bem no dia da harmonização, com os nervos à flor da pele, um fado aprimorado diante de si, à espera no altar. Todavia, de um dia para o outro, tudo deixou de estar. Cada momento propício apareciam mais nódoas negras de "caí das escadas". Seis anos naquela existência. Seis anos a ter um medo de morte a açodar pelas articulações sempre que fazia o jantar, com o horror na mente ao pensar que Bruce poderia sair do quarto no ponto inverídico, ao preocupar-se se desta vez o marido brindava uma faca ou o cinto. Conservava-se entre a espada e a parede, com o carro estacionado lá fora, e aprisionada pelas ameaças do esposo dentro de casa. Tudo o que dispunha agora era um aglomerado de vozes de desenhos animados que bailavam pelos seus lábios, a aliança no dedo, o filho nos braços e o terror no coração. Não era a existência que ela imaginara enquanto as vestes brancas lhe assentavam.

O apedeutismo não colocava Robert Bruce num lugar mais bonançoso, ele escutava, sentia, observava, era uma criança muito astuta. Demasiado perspicaz para a sua idade, um orgulho exuberante para a sua mãe carregar. Inteligente, contemplativo, querençoso, era o amor de Rebecca, o seu anjo e mais de tudo. Compungida nada tinha. Não se arrependia de dar a sua vida ao filho, de protege-lo do cinto do pai, não nutria medo de extinguir-se e cessar por ele, de estrebuchar contra mares, montanhas, diabos e anjos para mantê-lo em segurança. Afiançava-se e rezava a Deus todas as noites, para dar de olhos com algum tipo de força, esperança, perspetiva a cada minuto de modo a arranjar uma brecha no tempo, um minuto de adrenalina e confiança, um momento de "basta" para fugir com ele. Desarvorar e nunca olhar para trás. Só Rebecca, Bruce e as vozinhas de desenhos animados. Mais ninguém. Buscaria uma arma, um avião, uma nave, uma estrela, uma galáxia, qualquer coisa. Porém nenhum ser iria magoar mais o seu filho, nem mesmo quando estivesse morta. Então puxava o seu bebé contra si, com todo o amor, carinho e afeição. Dava-lhe todos os beijos que uma pessoa poderia dar, dava todas as maravilhas que se lembrava e mimava-lhe com toda a sua alma.

Iriam ter uma vida normal. Ela tinha a certeza disso. Quem sabe, quando a situação estivesse mais calma, ele poderia ter um irmãozinho. Poderia ficar com ele a ajudá-lo nos trabalhos de casa, a assinar os testes, a ver os espetáculos de disfarces, levá-lo ao teatro, ao circo, ao cinema, inspecionar as namoradas, assistia à formatura, despedir-se com toda a tristeza, vê-lo a auferir glória e sucesso na vida, casar-se, formar a sua própria família. A ser um homem. Iria assistir aquilo tudo. Iria ser forte por ele.

Agora concentrava-se a ser o seu grilo falante, a sua Minnie, o seu Dumbo e a sua Wendy. Todas as gargantas que lhe dessem asas à imaginação. Ficaria com ele. Rebecca olhou para o seu reflexo na água ao sentir a mãozinha de Bruce a aquecer a sua. Estava um dia lindo.

_Rebecca Evans Banner é encontrada assassinada por Brian Robert Banner a 17 de Abril de 1992._


End file.
